


First Day

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Klaine -- first day of kindergarten</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many other plans for this fic that I wanted to do, but I ran out of time and then I got pneumonia and didn't really feel like writing anything. So this is late, but hopefully is still good and enjoyable!

Kurt loved his kids.  Never let anyone tell you differently.  He’d die for his kids, would sacrifice every material comfort in his ( _extraordinarily_ comfortable—he lives in  _New Rochelle_ _,_ for Christ’s sake) life if it would make his little ones’ lives better.

He has to confess, though: much as he loves them, he’s pretty excited that, starting today, they’re all going to be in school and out of his and Blaine’s hair for at least eight hours a day.

“Wake up, Beautiful.” He kissed the back of his husband’s neck gently, thirty seconds before their alarm is set to go off, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  “It’s the first day of school!”

Blaine groaned just as the buzzer goes off, and burrowed his head into the pillow.  “Oh  _God_ , my babies are starting school today.”

Kurt nuzzled him, leaning over him to shut the alarm off.  “I know, isn’t it wonderful?”  He kissed Blaine’s cheek with a loud smack.  “I can start coming home for lunch again!  We can have quickie sex  _without_ two inquisitive four years olds wanting to know why their Daddies aren’t wearing pants!”

“I’m going to  _cry_.” Blaine said seriously, still burrowed into the pillow.  “My little babies are getting so  _big._   I’m not ready for them to grow up and go to  _school!”_

Kurt sat up and stretched.  “I cried when Lizzie started school, but now that the twins are old enough I’m pretty excited just to have an empty house again, even if it’s only for a few hours at a time.”

“I want another baby.”

He threw a pillow at him.  “You absolutely do  _not_ , Blaine Hummel-Anderson.  Now come on—we’ve got to go get all three little munchkins ready as well as ourselves, and that could take a while.”

Blaine pouted again, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back as he goes to get out of bed.  “I do want another baby.  I’m not ready for all my little ones to be off at school all day.”

Kurt kissed him.  “How about a compromise? I’ll get you a puppy instead.  How does that sound?”

“You’re a  _brat.”_

“You love me.”

“I do,” he yawned for a final time.  “Alright.  Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

They had three children, total.

Their eldest was Elizabeth Marie Hummel-Anderson, age almost-eight, who was born with Rachel’s hair and nose and Kurt’s eyes and freckles, but had Blaine’s love of bows and books and piano.  She was a bit of a diva

(A  _bit?_ )

\--Okay, a  _lot_ of a diva, but she got better as she got older. It helped once the twins were born and she stopped being the absolute center of her fathers’ world, and once she started going to school she was practically the same as any kid in New York.  She was a little bossy and a little self-absorbed and still slightly spoiled, but what child wasn’t?

Their other two children were the twins, Isabelle and Alexander Hummel-Anderson.  They weren’t identical twins, but most people who first met them thought they were because they had the same curly black hair and the same sky-blue eyes.  But they had different eyebrows (thankfully, Izzy had her mother’s instead of her father’s) and different noses (Alex with his mother’s, Izzy with her father’s) and slightly different mouths that nobody could really place but Blaine suspected looked a bit like Cooper’s and one of his aunt’s. 

The twins were a handful: twins usually are, juggling two babies in addition to a small child is no easy feat for anyone, but the twins seemed to make it especially difficult.  When they were little babies, Alex needed constant physical comfort and demanded to be held whenever possible, and Izzy—bless her—would get jealous easily and demand to be held, too.  They had both had a pretty bad bought of separation anxiety, but Alex still sometimes struggled with it, believing for some reason that if his daddies left the room, they would never come back.  Isabelle talked first and then never stopped, but Alex made up for it by walking first and communicating his needs by pointing and giving monosyllabic answers. 

Izzy had a temper and an independent streak a mile long.  She liked running and jumping and getting into mischief and playing with other people.  Alex, in contrast, was calmer and dreamier, and didn’t mind playing by himself, especially if it meant he could sit in someone’s lap while he played.  He was a tactile child: he liked being held, liked soft toys, and wasn’t fond of loud noises.

His children might be the reason that Blaine, at 36, already had a little bit of grey in his hair.

And now they were starting  _kindergarten._ Kindergarten!  They weren’t old enough to start kindergarten!  They only just brought them home yesterday—really, five was far too early to be starting school, at least Blaine thought.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek.  “I think you’re more nervous than the kids are.”

He wasn’t wrong: Elizabeth had gotten ready for school eagerly and excitedly, picking out her own hair bows and insisting that they match her new dress.  Isabelle, in contrast, had been so excited about starting school she hadn’t wanted to sit still long enough to get her hair combed, and now had baby-fine black curls poofing out half in pigtails, half out.  Alex hadn’t started out as excited as his sisters’ were, but their enthusiasm wore off on him during the morning, and now he was just as excited as they were, bouncing about the entire car ride there.

They managed to drop Elizabeth off to her classroom without much trouble before the little miss ran off to find her friends, like it had been  _ages_ since they’d last seen one another and not, in fact, three days.

Now to get the twins to their classroom without anyone getting lost in the process, which wasn’t easy as Izzy kept doing her best to weasel out of Blaine grasp and Alex, in a fit of nerves, clung to Kurt’s knees like they were his only mode of transportation.

“I’m going to step on you if you keep doing that,” Kurt warned, which just made Alex cling to him tighter.  “Do you want me to carry you?”

Alex nodded nervously, holding his arms up anxiously so Kurt could carry him instead. 

Izzy, meanwhile, was doing her best to make Blaine let go of her hand.  “But  _Daddy_ \--!” She whined, tugging to let go, ready to race as fast as she could and get lost in the crowds of people at Ward Elementary. 

Blaine just held her a little closer.

They finally, finally made it to the right classroom, and the second Blaine let go of Izzy to fill out the paperwork she bolted, eager to explore the classroom with its new toys and games and people.

Blaine’s face fell.  “I don’t even get a goodbye hug?”

Kurt sighed, and kissed his cheek.  “I don’t think she even considered it.  Go on then.  Hunt her down and make her hug us goodbye at least.”

Blaine sighed and then ran after her.

Alex frowned, burrowing himself in Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Kurt asked softly, holding his son’s head gently.  “What’s wrong, buddy?  You’re about to start school.”

“I dun’t wanna.” Alex mumbled, gripping Kurt’s sweater as tightly as he could.

“You were all excited about it this morning.”

“I changed my mind,” Alex argued artfully.  “Izzy and ‘Lisbeth can go to school--I wanna stay home with you and Daddy instead.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow.  “You sure about that?”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded furiously, like he was quite sure this was something he wanted.  Beside them, a snot-nosed child ran into Kurt’s legs, fell down, got up, and kept running, much to Alex’s growing horror.  He burrowed himself into Kurt’s sweater.

“Okay, enough of that.” Kurt knelt on the floor, setting Alex down beside him. “Why don’t you want to go to school?”

“ ‘Cause,” He cried softly, making Kurt’s heart break inside his chest.  “You’re gonna leave.”

“Only for a little bit,” Kurt promised.  “I’ll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up.  This isn’t forever, you know.”

Alex sniffed into his shirt.  “You promise?”

Kurt kissed the top of his head.  “I promise.  And besides, Izzy’s going to be here with you all day long, too.  I bet together the two of you will make lots of friends.”

He eyed Kurt suspiciously.  “And you and Daddy will be here when school gets out?”

Kurt crossed his heart.  “We absolutely will be, I promise. The second school gets out at three o’clock, we’ll be here.”

“You promise?”

Kurt felt his husband’s hand set gently on his shoulder.  “We promise.” Blaine said solemnly, setting Izzy down gently beside her brother.  “Are you two going to behave?”

Izzy  _sighed_ dramatically, her hands placed squarely on her hips.  “Yes Daddy.  Can I go play now?”

“In a second,” Kurt promised, looking over each of the twins.  “I want you both to promise to look out for each other, alright?”

Each twin nodded solemnly. 

“Izzy, that means not leaving your brother behind to play by himself.  And Alex, that means not letting your sister run off without you, okay?”  The twins nodded, and Kurt scooped them both up into his arms into a giant hug.  “You both be good, alright?”

They nodded before Blaine wrapped them both up in a hug as well.  Kurt noticed he was a little bit teary-eyed.  “I love you, babies.  Be good.”

“We will!”

“Have fun!”

“We will!”

“Be  _safe!_ ”

“We will!”

“And remember your backpacks?  And your lunches?  And Alex, I put Mr. Snugglefluffs in your backpack for naptime, and Izzy I—“

Kurt tugged on his hand.  “I think they’ll be okay, Blaine.”

They would be.


End file.
